1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to the construction of the aperture in a ceiling board through which is placed ceiling lights, air vents, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Normally apertures for ceiling accessories such as lights, air vents, etc. are rough cut into the ceiling board in the field. The light fixture would be inserted into the rough cut aperture and a flange on the light fixture would conceal the rough cut aperture edges as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2.